schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Calvin Candie
Calvin J. Candie ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2012 erschienenen Film Django Unchained. Calvin ist ein reicher Plantagenbesitzer aus Mississippi, der der Besitzer von Broomhilde, der Ehefrau des ehemaligen Sklaven Django ist. Um Hildy zu befreien, tut sich Django mit dem Kopfgeldjäger Dr. King Schultz zusammen und die beiden versuchen, Candie hereinzulegen um ihm Hildy abkaufen zu können. Candie erkennt den Schwindel aber und zwingt Django und Schultz daraufhin, ein Geschäft zu seinen Bedingungen abzuschließen. Aus Zorn über Candies unmenschliches Verhalten erschießt Schultz Candie jedoch nach Geschäftsabschluss. Er wurde von Leonardo DiCaprio dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Candie ist ein reicher Plantagen- und Sklavenbesitzer aus Mississippi. Er ist der Besitzer von Candieland, der viertgrößten Baumwollplantage in Mississippi, welche für ihre Brutalität gegenüber Sklaven berüchtigt ist. Calvin ist ein Fan der französischen Sprache und zieht es daher vor, Monsieur Candie genannt zu werden. Allerdings spricht er selbst kein Französisch. Zudem interessiert sich Candie für Phrenologie und geht davon aus, dass die Psyche schwarzer Sklaven sich von der Psyche "gewöhnlicher" Menschen unterscheidet. Treffen mit Schultz und Django Da sich Candie im Besitz der Sklavin Broomhilde, der Ehefrau des ehemaligen Sklaven Django, befindet, ersinnt Djangos Freund Dr. King Schultz eine List. Da Candie Hildy nicht einfach verkaufen wird, gibt er vor einen Mandingo-Kämpfer für viel Geld von Candie kaufen zu wollen und wird von Candies Anwalt und Sekretär, Leonide Moguy, zu einem Treffen eingeladen. Während Schultz und Django eintreffen wohnt Candie gerade einem Kampf einer seiner Sklaven mit dem Sklaven eines Geschäftspartners bei. Er feuert seinen eigenen Sklaven an, aber als Schultz den Raum betritt fragt er sofort - ohne sich zu Schultz umzudrehen - warum dieser ins Mandingo-Geschäft einsteigen will. Schultz antwortet, dass er sich langweilt und Mandingo-Kämpfe ihm spaßig erscheinen. Erst jetzt dreht sich Candie um und antwortet Schultz mit einem beführwortenden Nicken. Er lädt Schultz ein, sich zu ihm zu setzen, während Django sich zur Bar begibt. Gemeinsam schauen sie sich den Kampf an und Candie feuert seinen Sklaven weiterhin an. Er ist begeistert, als sein Mann die Oberhand gewinnt und als der Sklave dem gegnerischen Sklaven mit den Fingern die Augen aussticht, jubelt Candie aufgeregt. Er wirft dem Sklaven einen Hammer zu um den Gegner zu töten, und preist dann den Kampfgeist seines Sklaven. Er befiehlt Moguy, dafür zu sorgen dass der Mann ein weiches Bett bekommt und händigt ihm zudem eine Flasche Bier aus. Er trägt dem Mann stolz auf, es zu genießen, weil er es sich verdient hat, und nachdem der Sklave den Raum verlassen hat, wendet sich Candie Django zu. Django, der in der Täuschung den Mandingo-Experten für Schultz spielt, wird nun von Candie befragt da er zuvor geäußert hat, dass Candies Kämpfer kein Talent haben. Besorgt bittet Schultz Candie, doch mit ihm über das Geschäft zu sprechen, aber Candie entgegnet, dass er ein erfahrener Sklavenhändler ist und lediglich herausfinden will, ob Django Schultz möglicherweise übervorteilt. Irritiert behauptet Schultz, dass er nicht gekommen ist um einen Rat von Candie zu erhalten, sondern um einen Kämpfer-Sklaven zu erwerben, aber Candie erinnert ihn daran, dass ein Geschäft mit Schultz auch ein Geschäft mit Django bedeutet und es somit sein gutes Recht ist, auch die zweite beteiligte Partei kennenzulernen. Erneut behauptet Candie Django gegenüber nun, dass dieser kein gutes Haar an seinen Sklaven gelassen hat, und Django antwortet dass diese Sklaven zwar gut sein mögen, allerdings nicht das Geld wert sind das Schultz aufbringen will. Candie behauptet, dass es dann nichts mehr zu bereden gibt, da er die Sklaven, die er bereit ist zu verkaufen, Django bereits vorgeführt hat. Django verrät, dass Schultz diese Sklaven nicht will - er will die Sklaven, die Candie eigentlich nicht verkaufen will. Candie erwidert amüsiert, dass er die Sklaven, die er nicht verkaufen will, auch nicht verkaufen wird, aber Schultz wirft ein dass Candie natürlich nicht seinen besten Sklaven verkaufen wird, sich aber für einen so lächerlich hohen Preis wie ihn Schultz bereit ist, zu zahlen, doch sicher von seinem viertbesten Sklaven trennen könnte. Als Django erwähnt, dass sie bereit wären, 12.000 Dollar zu zahlen, wird Candie hellhörig. Reise nach Candieland Er lädt die beiden ein, ihn und seine Gruppe am nächsten Tag nach Candieland zu begleiten um dort den richtigen Sklaven zu finden und das Geschäft durchzuführen. Candie selbst reitet per Kutsche, während Schultz und Django - sowie der Rest von Candies Bediensteten - reiten; die Sklaven gehen zu Fuß. Als Schultz zu Candie aufholt um ihm einen guten Morgen zu wünschen, lädt Candie ihn ein doch den Rest des Weges mit ihm auf der Kutsche zu verbringen. Candie grüßt auch Django, der den Gruß erwidert. Als einer der Handlanger von Billy Crash, Candielands Aufseher, einen abfälligen Spruch über Django macht, zieht Django ihn sofort vom Pferd. Bevor es zu einem Konflikt kommen kann, entschärft Candie die Situation und behauptet, dass nichts geschehen ist. Mit Nachdruck befiehlt er Crash und Butch, ihre Pistolen stecken zu lassen. Er behauptet, dass ihm niemand seinen Gast verärgern, und schließlich setzt sich der Konvoi wieder in Gang. Als sie schließlich die Ländereien von Candieland erreichen, kommen sie an einem Außenposten von einigen von Candies Aufsehern vorbei. Ein Sklave von Candieland, D'Artagnan, hat versucht zu fliehen und wurde schließlich von den Kampfhunden aufgespürt und auf einen Baum getrieben. Als Candie dies sieht, lässt er den Konvoi anhalten. Er ruft D'Artagnan zu und fragt freundlich, warum dieser denn einfach ausreißt. D'Artagnan antwortet panisch, dass er nicht mehr kämpfen kann, aber Candie erwidert, dass D'Artagnan zwar vielleicht nicht mehr gewinnen kann, aber nichtsdestotrotz noch kämpfen kann. Er befiehlt dem Sklaven, vom Baum herunterzuklettern, und D'Artagnan befolgt den Befehl. Candie verlässt die Kutsche und tritt auf den Sklaven zu, während er seinen Aufseher fragt, wie lange D'Artagnan geflohen war und wie weit er vom Anwesen weg war. D'Artagnan fleht um Gnade und appelliert an Candie, aber dieser warnt ihn, nicht zu betteln. Er verrät, dass er 500 Dollar für D'Artagnan bezahlt hat und für 500 Dollar dann auch fünf Kämpfe erwartet. Er behauptet, dass D'Artagnan ihm bisher nur drei Kämpfe geliefert hat und zwar alle verloren hat, dass es beim letzten aber schon knapp war. Candie steht nun wieder auf und wendet sich den Leuten zu, die um ihn versammelt sind. Höhnisch fragt er, was jetzt mit seinen 500 Dollar geschehen wird und fragt D'Artagnan, ob dieser ihm etwa Kompensation erstatten wird. Um den Sklaven zu retten, bietet Schultz an, Candie das Geld zu ersetzen, aber Django unterbricht ihn und behauptet, dass Schultz das Geld nicht bezahlen wird, dass ihm nur Candies Spiele auf die Nerven gehen. Um die Täuschung aufrecht zu erhalten, ist Schultz gezwungen, klein bei zu geben. Candie wendet sich nun Django zu und behauptet, dass Django doch sicher nichts dagegen hat, dass Candie D'Artagnan so behandelt, wie er es verdient. Django antwortet schwach, dass D'Artagnan Candies Besitz ist, und so lässt Candie die Kampfhunde auf D'Artagnan los, welche D'Artagnan zerfleischen. Django gegenüber bemerkt Candie nun leise an, dass Schultz dafür, dass er im Mandingo-Geschäft tätig ist, doch sehr mitgenommen aussieht. Django antwortet, dass er es nur nicht gewohnt ist, dass ein Mann von Hunden zerfetzt wird, und fordert Candie nun heraus. Er behauptet, dass sie fünf Stunden geritten sind um Candies Bestand zu bewundern und dass er nun zeigen soll, was er hat. Er fügt an, dass er nicht sehr beeindruckt ist wenn die Sklaven so aussehen wie D'Artagnan. Ankunft auf Candieland Schließlich erreicht der Konvoi Candieland und Candie begrüßt zuallererst seinen Verwalter Stephen, welcher sich zuallererst über den "Nigger auf dem Pferd" erkundigt. Amüsiert erkundigt sich Candie, ob Stephen ihn vermisst hat, aber Stephen antwortet dass er Candie so sehr vermisst hat wie einen spitzen Stein in seinem Schuh. Er fragt erneut, wer Django ist, aber Django spricht ihn an und behauptet, dass wenn Stephen seinen Namen oder den Namen seines Pferds wissen will, dann Django gefälligst persönlich anspricht. Zornig wendet sich Stephen Django zu und beginnt, ihn zu beleidigen, aber Candie ruft ihn zurück und verrät, dass Django ein freier Mann ist. Stephen ist schockiert und fragt Candie, wer genau Django ist, dasss Candie ihn eingeladen hat. Candie antwortet, dass Django und sein Begleiter Dr. Schultz Kunden und ihre Gäste sind und Stephen ihnen daher Respekt erweisen wird. Stephen verrät, dass ihm das bei Schultz ja durchaus einleuchtet aber er nicht versteht, warum er vor Django kuschen soll. Candie antwortet, dass Stephen auch nicht verstehen muss, solange er die Befehle nur befolgt, und trägt Stephen auf dafür zu sorgen, dass im Herrenhaus zwei Zimmer für Django und Schultz bereitstehen. Entgeistert fragt Stephen, ob Django etwa auch im Herrenhaus schlafen wird, und Candie fragt, ob er damit etwa ein Problem hat. Schließlich schickt er Stephen zornig fort um sich darum zu kümmern. Aufgeregt ruft Candie nun nach seiner Schwester und stellt sie Schultz und Candie vor. Schultz spricht Candie nun beiläufig über die Sklavin Brunhilde an, über die sie während der Kutschfahrt bereits gesprochen hatten, und fragt ob es sich einrichten ließe, dass Hildy nach der Präsentation der Kämpfer auf sein Zimmer kommt. Amüsiert verrät Candie, dass er nichts dagegen hat und trägt Stephen auf, Hildy später zu Schultz zu bringen. Stephen hält Canie aber zurück und verrät ihm, dass Hildy versucht hat, zu fliehen, und sich zur Strafe im Bunker befindet. Geschockt fragt Candie, wie viele Sklaven denn davongelaufen sind seit er weg war. Er befiehlt trotz Stephens Protest, Hildy die Strafe zu erlassen. Danach verabschiedet er sich von seinen Gästen um sich von den Strapazen der Reise auszuruhen. Am Abend, nachdem Candie, Schultz und Django die Sklaven begutachtet haben, treffen sie sich zum Abendessen im Speisesaal. Candie und Schultz besprechen sich über die Kämpfer. Candie rät Schultz, dass es zwar wichtig ist, dass der Kämpfer zu Werbezwecken einen Hang fürs Dramatische hat, dass es aber Schultz's Priorität sein sollte, dass der Kämpfer auch Kämpfe gewinnen kann. Als Hildy Schultz bedient, behauptet Candie amüsiert dass die beiden ja Gefallen aneinander gefunden zu haben scheinen, aber seine Schwester behauptet dass es eher scheint, als hätte Hildy nur Augen für Django. Obwohl Candie dies übergeht, wird Stephen hellhörig und fragt Hildy in der Küche über Django aus. Am Esstisch behauptet Django währenddessen, dass der Kämpfer den Candie ihnen verkaufen will, die 12.000 Dollar nicht wert ist sondern höchstens 9.000 wert wäre. Candie erinnert Schultz aber daran, dass nicht er Schultz aufgesucht hat um einen Sklaven zu verkaufen, sondern Schultz kam zu ihm. Candie gibt zu, dass Djangos Preiseinschätzung für den Sklaven zwar ziemlich passend ist, dass ihre Verhandlungen aber überhaupt erst zustande kamen, da Schultz klargemacht hat, dass er bereit ist 12.000 Dollar zu zahlen. Scheinbar geschlagen behauptet Schultz, dass Candie die Macht der Überzeugungskraft innewohnt. Er erklärt sich bereit, nachzugeben und den Sklaven für 12.000 Dollar zu kaufen. Zuvor will er seinen Anwalt aber einen Vertrag aufsetzen lassen und den Sklaven von einem Mediziner seiner Wahl untersuchen lassen. Er will in fünf Tagen mit seinem Anwalt und seinem Mediziner nach Candieland zurückkehren, damit sie rechtlich alles klären können. Candie willigt ein. Konflikt Als Hildy Candie einschenkt, fragt Candie sie wie es ihr gefällt, die Herrschaft im Herrenhaus zu bedienen. Hildy antwortet, dass es ihr gut gefällt. Um Schultz und Django auf die Probe zu stellen, behauptet Stephen dass Schultz möglicherweise gerne Hildys Rücken mit den Narben sehen würde. Obwohl Schultz dankend ablehnt, hält Candie dies für eine gute Idee und trägt Stephen auf, Hildys Kleider zu öffnen und Schultz ihren ausgepeitschten Rücken zu zeigen. Während Candie aufgeregt die Narben zeigt, beobachtet Stephen Djangos Reaktion. Schließlich ermahnt Candies Schwester ihn, dass sie bei Tisch sitzen und niemand Hildys zerpeitschten Rücken sehen will. Candie gibt klein bei und lädt die Gäste dann zu einem Brandy ein. Während die Bediensteten abräumen, spricht Schultz Candie auf Hildy an und erinnert ihn daran, zuvor angedeutet zu haben dass er willens wäre, Hildy zu verkaufen. Candie bestätigt dies, woraufhin Schultz Candie ein weiteres Angebot machen will. Bevor dies geschehen kann, stürmt Stephen in das Speisezimmer und behauptet Candie gegenüber, dass er ihn in der Küche sprechen muss da es ein Problem mit dem Nachtisch gibt. Candie ist jedoch verwundert und sieht nicht ein, warum er sich in die Küche begeben soll. Verzweifelt versucht Stephen dennoch, Candie in die Küche zu bewegen, muss sich aber schließlich geschlagen geben um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken. Stephen entschuldigt sich lautstark, flüstert Candie beim Gehen aber zu, dass er ihn in der Bibliothek treffen soll. Nun wird Candie doch misstrauisch und entschuldigt sich unter einem Vorwand. Er tritt in die Bibliothek, wo Stephen ihn warnt dass Schultz und Django nicht wegen der Mandingo-Kämpfer sondern wegen Hildy gekommen sind. Er verrät, dass Hildy und Django sich kennen aber Candie murmelt erschrocken, dass Schultz doch gerade einen Sklaven für 12.000 Dollar gekauft hat. Stephen erinnert Candie daran, dass Schultz ihm noch kein Geld gegeben hat also gar nichts gekauft hat; Schultz war aber im Inbegriff, zu kaufen wofür er wirklich gekommen ist, bevor Stephen ihn abgewürgt hat. Candie fragt, warum sie all die Mühe für Hildy auf sich nehmen würde, da diese doch keine 300 Dollar wert ist, und Stephen behauptet dass sie vermutlich Djangos Frau ist. Candie fragt verwundert, warum sie trotzdem diese ganze Show aufziehen würden, und Stephen verrät dass Candie sich die Mühe für 300 Dollar nicht machen würde - dass die 12.000 Dollar ihn aber gereizt haben. Geschockt erkennt Candie, dass Stephen die Wahrheit sagt. Als Candie kurz darauf zum Tisch zurückkehrt, hat er einen Koffer bei sich. Nachdem er seine Schwester unter einem Vorwand aus dem Raum geschickt hat, spricht Schultz ihn erneut auf Hildy an und Candie verrät, dass die das Gespräch sogleich weiterführen können. Zuerst öffnet er aber seinen Koffer, in dem sich ein Schädel befindet, und verrät dass es der Schädel von Ben, einem alten Sklaven von der Plantage ist. Er verrät, dass Ben seinen Vater jede Woche auf der Veranda rasiert hat aber ihn nie getötet hat, obwohl er eine scharfe Klinge am Hals seines Meisters hatte. Daraus hat Candie die Theorie entwickelt, dass im Schädel von Afrikanern der Teil, der für Genügsamkeit da ist, weitaus größer als bei anderen Spezies ist. Er schneidet Bens Schädel auf um dies zu belegen. Schließlich wendet Candie sich Django zu und behauptet kalt, dass dieser zwar clever ist aber es in seinem Schädel nicht anders ist. Plötzlich stürmt Butch mit seiner Flinte bewaffnet in den Raum und Candie, der sich nicht länger beherrschen kann, schreit laut auf. Er zwingt seine Gäste, ihre Handflächen auf den Tisch zu legen und warnt, dass Butch beide erschießen wird wenn sie sich bewegen. Er befiehlt Moguy, die Waffen der beiden einzusammeln, und erinnert sich dann an das Kaufangebot bezüglich Hildys, welches Schultz ihm unterbreiten wollte. Er lässt Hildy von Stephen in den Raum bringen und zwingt sie, sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen. Er erinnert Schultz daran, dass Schultz sich in Greenville bereiterklärt hat, 12.000 Dollar für den richtigen Sklaven zu zahlen, und dass dieser Sklave ja nun wohl Hildy ist. Er behauptet, dass der Preis für Hildy nun 12.000 Dollar ist und warnt, dass Hildy bis zum Verkauf sein Eigentum ist, mit dem er machen kann was auch immer er beliebt. Tod Mit der Drohung, Hildy den Schädel einzuschlagen falls Schultz sie nicht kauft, hat Candie gewonnen. Schultz zieht seine Brieftasche und wirft sie auf den Tisch. Stephen hebt sie auf, zählt 12.000 Dollar ab. Sofort beruhigt sich Candie wieder und bittet Moguy freundlich, den beiden eine Quittung über 12.000 Dollar auszuhändigen. Spöttisch behauptet er, dass es ein Vergnügen war mit Schultz und Django Geschäfte zu machen, und lädt sie in den Salon ein um dort ihren Geschäftsabschluss zu feiern. Während die Verkaufsurkunde vorbereitet wird, hadert Schultz aber merklich mit sich selbst, da er nicht bereit ist einen schrecklichen Menschen wie Candie gewinnen zu lassen. Zudem erinnert er sich daran, wie Candie den Sklaven D'Artagnan den Hunden zum Fraß vorgeworfen hat. Mit der Urkunde und einem Teller White Cake als Friedensangebot tritt Candie an Schultz heran. Candie fragt, ob Schultz schmollt weil Candie gewonnen hat, Schultz aber verrät dass er an den armen Mann gedacht hat, den Candie an die Hunde verfüttert hat. Er fragt, ob die Dokumente auf dem Tisch Hildys Dokumente sind und Candie bestätigt, dass es sich um diese handelt. Er nennt Schultz die genauen Dokumente, die ihm ausgestellt wurden, und Schultz bittet um Tinte und Feder um ebenfalls zu unterschreiben. Nachdem Schultz und Candie beide unterschrieben haben, steckt Schultz die Dokumente ein und wendet sich Candie zu. Er behauptet, dass man sich normalerweise Auf Wiedersehen sagt, dass er aber nichts weniger wünscht als Candie jemals wiederzusehen. Daher belässt er es bei einem "goodbye" und will mit Django und Hildy gehen. Bevor er den Raum verlassen kann, ruft Candie ihn zurück. Er behauptet, dass es im Süden Brauch ist, nach einem Geschäft als Zeichen der Achtung die Hände zu schütteln, aber Schultz erwidert, dass er nicht aus dem Süden stammt. Verärgert besteht Candie dennoch darauf und geht sogar so weit, zu drohen dass der Deal nicht anerkannt wird, bis die Vertragspartner sich die Hände geschüttelt haben. Als Candie erneut darauf besteht, dass Schultz seine Hand schüttelt, und dass der Deal sonst nicht gilt, behauptet Schultz verächtlich dass Candie deswegen wohl kaum 12.000 Dollar wegwerfen wird. Als Candie Butch daraufhin befiehlt, Hildy zu erschießen falls Schultz ohne Händeschütteln geht, knickt Schultz scheinbar ein und läuft auf Candie zu. Anstatt seine Hand zu schütteln, zückt er aber einen versteckten Revolver und schießt Candie mitten ins Herz. Nachdem er bestürzt nach hinten gewankt ist, bricht Candie schließlich tot zusammen. Galerie CandieIntro.png|Calvin Candie CandieSchultz.png|Candie mit Schultz CandieReise.png|Candie begrüßt Schultz CandieHinrichtung.png|Candie befiehlt D'Artagnans Tod CandieKutschePfeife.png|Candie während der Reise CandieBegrüßtStephen.png|Candie begrüßt Stephen CandieSchwester.png|Candie stellt seine Schwester vor CandieStephenDiskussion.png|Stephen warnt Candie CandieSchädel.png|Candie mit Bens Schädel CandieHildy.png|Candie bedroht Hildy CandieWhiteCake.png|Candie feiert seinen Sieg CandieBesteht.png|Candie besteht auf den Handschlag CandieStirbt.png|Candie stirbt en:Calvin Candie Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Sklaventreiber Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Tot